Dual fuel carburetion systems have been introduced and tested previously with two goals in mind--one involving antidetonant fuels for high compression use and the other using a supplemental fuel to lessen consumption of gasoline for economic reasons. The field of this invention lies in the economic class.
At this time many non-petroleum fuels are being developed for use with internal combustion engines. Their marketability is limited because changes in carburetion to use them render a carburetor-engine assembly unable to operate on gasoline. This is not a problem except for the limited supply or geographic location of the non-petroleum fuels at this time. This limits conversions to special purpose vehicles, trucks with large tanks or vehicles with known itineraries and range. The convenience is gone. With limited market for non-petroleum fuels because of few conversions, the supply and location of these fuels will not grow as fast as it could.
A carburetor and fuel delivery system with a method of remotely changing fuel delivery and metering so that an engine could operate solely and correctly on either of two fuels could help alleviate this problem. The remote actuator is in the form of an electric switch on the dash of the vehicle, requiring no expertise in carburetion or mechanical fields to quickly switch operation from one fuel to another.
Also, some liquid fuels do not have high vapor pressures and low heat of vaporization, like gasoline, making cold starts and cold drive-away difficult. A vehicle could easily be started and driven away in very cold weather on gasoline and switched to the other fuel when the motor warmed.